Talk:Triwizard Tournament
Always at Hogwarts? The article says the location is at Hogwarts. Do we have any proof that the tournament is always held at Hogwarts? I thought that it rotated between the 3 schools. Thoughts? --Freakatone 00:13, 30 April 2008 (UTC) : Yeah, it does. I've changed it, and I've also cleared up that the four participants were all part of the 1994 tournament. --Cubs Fan2007 01:03, 30 April 2008 (UTC) 1994? why would it be in 1994 when the book came out after that? it might as well be in 123 bc or something Im changing it :No, you're not changing it. For more info see Dating conventions. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 00:30, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Gillyweed Is the Goblet of Fire story diffrent a bit then the film? it says on "The Second Task" that Harry was woken by Dobby and given Gillyweed on the film it is Neville who gets the Gillyweed Bongo2009 Yes the movie is different from the book. --Profiteor (Owl Me) 16:44, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Book canon takes priority here over movie canon. You can see the part about Dobby is in the main article, while the part about Neville is mentioned under the "Behind the Scenes" section. You can read more about the policy here. - Nick O'Demus 16:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Dobby was left out of the 4th film altogether, which i found disappointing as me and my sister had been looking forward to the part when Dobby comes to work at hogwarts, and Winky is also cut from the film, which I think destroys the plot a bit (and also makes Madam Pomfreys part smaller, but not much) Also in the book, McGonagall has a shouting match with the minister for magic, which I had been looking forward to. Inconsistency in The Goblet of Fire regarding Hagrid and the Triwizard Tournament Dumbledore clearly states that the Triwizard Tournament hadn't been held for over a hundred years - Hagrid, a few chapters after, is excited because he didn't think he'd see another Triwizard Tournament in his life. Hagrid was born in the 20th century - this is very inconsistent, don't you think? Has J.K. Rowling commented on this? I read the book in swedish, regrettably - could this be a bad translation? I only have the book in swedish, so I haven't read it in english. :I remember reading about that happening to. That's an inconsistancy. --Parodist 15:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :: I remember reading somewhere (possibly on MuggleNet, though I can't seem to find it anymore) that Hagrid meant seeing it in relation to when it was last played, not when he personally saw it last. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 16:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, I see. He says "I never thought I'd be alive to see the Triwizard Tournament played again." He meant to see it played again for the first time in 500 years, not played again since he last saw it. Alright. Thanks for pointing that out. --Parodist 16:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The Article's infobox Do we have an "Event infobox"? For me, the Location infobox is inappropriate for this article. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 05:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :It is using an event infobox. It's just that some of the code on the event infobox is displaying incorrectly. I'll adjust it. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 10:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps it is cursed? It says that there have been unsuccessful attempts to revive the Tournament after the death toll became too high in the eighteenth century. We definitely know the 1994 did not have any better of a turnout. Maybe it is cursed like the DADA position was. Instead of not being able to find a permanent teacher, it is not able to hold the tournament without someone dying as a result. Hmm, just an idea. 07:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) They shouldn't let something that risky happen at all, quite frankly.In the muggle world, anything like the Triwizard tournament would be illegal, so why wouldn't it land a wizard in Azkaban for all eternity!? Cluttered I have done these edits to unclutter the article. Lee7003 16:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Cannon? In the movie it shows everyone watching the task on floats, but in the book it specifies that the stands are on the shore, and that the contestants have to not only swim up from the lake, but also back to the shore, so how does cannon come into play here? --BachLynn (Accio!) 23:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :What the book says is canon. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 01:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Spelling I wasn't sure, but is "moral fibre" (from the second task) correct, or should it be spelled like "fiber?" Is it different in the British version versus the American edition? 02:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :In British English the word Fiber is spelled Fibre. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 02:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Harry dies If Moody (Crouch Jr) wanted Harry to win so Harry could die of Voldemort. Why didn't Moody (Crouch Jr) just let Harry die off the Triwizard Tasks. I mean: *A dangerous tornament is going on *There's a Hungarian Horntail, Grindylows, merpeople, boggarts, a sphinx, acromantula or something, alive maze *Moody needs Harry to win the tournament *EVEN THOUGH HARRY COULD JUST DIE IN THEM Why??? Donut4 :Probably because Voldemort needed Harry for the potion in order to get his body back. --BachLynn (Accio!) 22:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Exams When the Triwizard Tournament is taking place, Champions do not have to write examinations, is that correct? Well, then what happens to the Champions who are in their seventh years? Won't they miss out on their N.E.W.T.s? So will they get an N.E.W.T on the subjects they take? Or will they have to repeat the year? Or will they have to write the examinations after the tournament? [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 08:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well? I totally understand your case. I think people can miss N.E.W.T.s, but not O.W.L.s. I also believe it is a requirement for O.W.L.s. So that means if the O.W.L. takes place after the Triwizard Tournament, could people be banned from watching the tournament because of bad grades? If the O.W.L.s were done the next year, the fifth years would have TO REPEAT? The latter would result in so many people taking the O.W.L.s. (Uh oh. Looks like the former would ban Crabbe and Goyle from watching. HarryPotterEpicFan 02:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC)HPEF, A.V.A.D.A. K.E.D.A.V.R.A. Inconsistency... Has anyone noticed that if the Triwizard Tournament started in 1294, 1792 wouldn't be a date for the Tournament? Unless the "every five years rule" changed between those years this is a really big inconsistency... (Yes, I know J.K Rowling isn't good at math but, really, come on.) -HoboHunter28- (Leave me an owl!) 02:40, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Though it Stands " ... so it was discontinued after1792." that does not really mean that it was hold year 1792 , Only that it was discontinued. It may have been so that in the year 1789 (last time the competition Should've been held) something happened and they argued about shutting it down for 3 years, 'cause come on this competition had been around about 500 years! A tradition that big Would clearly take years to be taken away, people can be Very stubborn you know (especially to convince them to take something away). Hope I Made sense, I'm swedish you see. VegaGullberg (talk) 14:06, September 3, 2014 (UTC) The First Task Hey does anyone know what time the year the first year usually takes place? KaylaHawthorne 00:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC)KaylaHawthorne(: Summoning Does anyone find it strange that none of the champions tried to use the summoning charms on the egg in the first task? Even Harry who was mastering the charm on the eve didn`t even try to say "Accio golden egg"? It is possible that the egg was protected from the summoning charms but there was no way for the champions to know it. Is it a mistake of J. K. Rowling or there is an explanation?-- 12:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) well, this is my theories: 1. it may have been against the ruIs . 2. the egg would Probaby be imune to that kind of spell 3. It may have broken the egg(against the dragon) VegaGullberg (talk) 14:16, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Dates How do we know the exact dates of the three tasks? It never states anywhere in the book. AB Ng Talk 10:28, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :But it does. Ludo tells all the Champions the exact date of each task, usually during the task prior. It's also mentioned throughout Harry's thoughts when he's struggling to get his act together. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:10, July 7, 2014 (UTC) 1494 & 1594 Tournaments I cannot find any direct reference to Triwizard Tournaments held on these dates as listed in the infobox. Does anyone have a source or know the logic used to derive these dates? Regular Basis? Does this happen on a regular basis, like every four years? Llama llama llama! (talk) 05:26, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Again, from the article: Historically it was "Held every five years, the competition would be hosted by each school in turn." I strongly encourage you to read the article first before asking questions as you'll likely find out the answer and much more as well. --Ironyak1 (talk) 05:38, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :OK. Thx. Llama llama llama! (talk) 15:45, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Classes I know this isn't the place to ask this question but I was just wondering: How did the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students have class when they were visiting Hogwarts for a full year? Did they just have classes with the Hogwarts students? Because it never says anything about this in the book. Mmwa (talk) 22:30, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Of course you could also ask where they slept or lived or how there was enough room in the dining hall for them to all eat at the same time. Maybe I'm digging too deep into it. Mmwa (talk) 22:31, December 27, 2016 (UTC) And don't be one of those idiots who says "Oh look somebody asking about realisticness in a movie where people perform magic and fly around on brooms." Just because it's fantasy doesn't mean it isn't supposed to make sense. Mmwa (talk) 22:32, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps since the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students at Hogwarts were only those that the Headmasters thought may have a chance of entering the Tournament, they figured they were advanced enough to skip a year of school. They also may have received some private instruction from the Headmasters themselves. As for where they slept, the book explicitly says they slept in their (presumably magically enlarged) carriage/ship, at least from what I recall. There would also only be a relatively small number of additional students, perhaps equivalent to a larger than average attendance year, meaning space in the Great Hall would not be an issue. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 00:10, December 31, 2016 (UTC) ::The Beauxbatons delegation is comprised of "about a dozen boys and girls", according to . Though I haven't found a similar description of the number of Durmstrang students at Hogwarts, I'd imagine their delegation would be roughly the same size. So, in all, there were just about 25 more people in the Great Hall during meals -- the Durmstrang students are described as sitting at the Slytherin table, the Beauxbatons students in the Ravenclaw table. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:56, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Split proposal So, while basically all we know about the tournament, like, the concrete info that can be elaborated is mostly from the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, I still think that particular tournament deserves its own article, so that this article is just the general structure of the tournament and other known history. Why separate it? While not exactly the same, if it really is an issue, I think the question can be asked for Whomping Willow & Hogwarts Whomping Willow and Pensieve & Hogwarts Pensieve, where the former is the general description and the latter the specific (identified by ownership). I didn't use the separate QWC articles as prime example, mainly because canon provided a richer history for that event, making the necessity for a split more obvious, but I think the same idea is applicable in this case, even though this tournament isn't like QWC that has a bunch of other history to distract readers with. It's just a thought. Something I've been wondering for quite some time but can't seem to find if I've ever voiced the matter. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 06:25, December 24, 2019 (UTC)